Disney Movie Night in the Shadow Gallery
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: AU movieverse. Bored one night, Evey goes through V's collection of DVDs and discovers an old childhood classic…V offers to watch it with her…what will happen next? V x Evey. Fluffy one shot that might get expanded later.


Disney Movie Night in the Shadow Gallery

* * *

**A/N: **My usual disclaimers. All copyrights go to those who rightfully own them.

My brother and I were bored one night and watching one of our favorite Disney movies. Who knew that would gave way to a wonderful idea? This as of now is a one shot but I might expand on it later if people give me more ideas for other Disney movies they'd like to see V and Evey watch together.

This is set after Bishop Lilliman's murder if Evey had decided to stay with V instead of running away.

All that being said; enjoy and destroy!

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

It was late in the Shadow Gallery and Evey couldn't sleep. It wasn't the July heat that was keeping her awake. Bishop Lilliman…she could still feel his hot hands on her and him pressing against her…God, that guy was supposed to be a priest…

Maybe she should watch a movie…why not? It worked when she was little. Mummy used to join Evey on the couch downstairs while watching a movie. How she used to fall asleep with Teddy in her arms, Mummy's fingers rubbing Evey's hair. Shaking off the memory, Evey rolled over and got out of bed.

The Shadow Gallery was dimly lit. V was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was asleep…maybe he was out…Evey shook her head clear. She didn't need to think more about him. While he had saved her from the lecherous old man and comforted her afterwards as she cried, she was still afraid of him.

Still, it was better than getting Gordon into danger. Now that she had assisted in the murder of a high ranking priest…

Standing in front of the bookshelf stacked with movies, Evey ran her finger over them. V didn't have them organized in any particular order. But he always seemed to know where they were without much effort. Maybe there was a method to his madness…her finger touched one of the titles…Beauty and the Beast…the little picture underneath was of the candelabra with a snuffer on his head, holding it like a top hat. What was his name? Lumiere…_that_ was his name…

She hadn't seen that movie in ages…not since before David died…the movie had been no doubt been confiscated when her parents had been arrested. It was put on the blacklist for whatever reason…

Heavy boots sounded behind her. V was standing behind her. She turned around, her fingernail still on the DVD case. As always, he was wearing that Guy Fawkes mask. He wasn't wearing his hat and cloak, so he hadn't been out. "Having trouble sleeping as well?" He asked, the mask hollowing out his voice.

"Yeah…thought about watching a movie to help me sleep." She said, almost apologetic.

"Which one did you find?" V asked, curious.

"_Beauty and the Beast._ I haven't seen it since I was a little girl." Evey said, vaguely remembering the scene of the dancing plates and that song… "May I watch it?" She asked. "I mean, it is your movie…"

"True, but this is your home too. You can watch any movie you desire." V said, gently bowing. "In fact…is it all right if I join you? I haven't seen this movie in ages either…"

"You know what…that would be great." Evey said, allowing a smile and snapping the DVD out of the bookshelf.

* * *

It was a good decision…he thought as he watched Lumiere began the catchy song. _Be Our Guest._ Evey was watching with a wide smile on her face. Thinking about it, he hadn't seen her smile in a long time, not since they watched _The_ _Count of Monte Cristo_ months ago. It was nice. Her brown eyes lit up when they did.

A tribute to the old shows on Broadway, the candelabra stole the show as expect. "…beef ragout, cheese soufflé, pie and pudding _en flambé_!" Cogsworth popped out of the pie. With classy showmanship, Lumiere touched the pie and it burst into flames. The cartoon clock, unharmed, was all black with soot and looked dazed. As Cogsworth sank into the filling, a woman began laughing. It took V a second to realize that was Evey.

He looked at her. Evey was smiling and laughing. A tear was streaming down her cheek and her face was red. She was laughing as if it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. If anything, it made her prettier. He began smiling. "I've forgotten how funny that was! That was my brother's favorite part…" Evey said, wiping her face with her pajama sleeve.

"It is pretty funny." V said, turning back to watch the movie. Soon, it was his turn to smile at the very end when the champagne bottles popped. Cogsworth, having finally let down his guard, was dancing like crazy. That was until Lumiere slid in, posing and knocking the poor clock to his face.

"He's such a ham isn't he? Lumiere, I mean?" Evey asked.

"Of course…he's the _maître d'hôtel_ for the prince." V said. "Working for the Beast, he has to be lighthearted. Otherwise, he probably would've gone insane."

* * *

Evey felt a warm and soft feeling inside of her when the title song began to play. Filled with happy memories, she watched as the Beast led Belle down the stairs. A smile crossed her face. Mummy used to her this song to her when she was a baby and trying to sleep. Evey could still remember lying next to her, feeling her fingers into her hair. She could even feel Mummy's hand tucking itself over her shoulder and wrapping her fingers in her hair. Even smell the rose scented perfume…

That's when she began to realize that it was no memory. She was leaning against somebody smelling of roses and who had their arm around her. Looking up, she saw V. Somewhat embarrassed, she sat up. "I'm sorry…" Evey said, feeling a flush cross her face.

"What's wrong?" V asked, concerned.

"I…I…I was thinking of Mummy. That's all. She used to sing this song to me when I was small and trying to sleep. She even used to rub my hair like you were doing." She said sadly.

"You miss her." V said, stating a fact.

"Every day…" Evey said with a sigh as the song ended.

* * *

V said nothing more. He felt uncomfortable but he didn't know why. Evey did tell him her tragic story…how her parents chose their political mission over her. It was understandable why they would. They _did_ lose their son to a genetically engineered bacterium. But it not only cost them their lives, but this young woman her family.

While they had done the right thing and V had a lot of respect for them for them giving their lives for freedom, it wasn't fair to Evey. They probably thought that Sutler's government would listen or that people would be inspired to rise up instead of being squashed down like bugs.

And Evey had to spend what was left of her childhood alone and afraid. No movies to watch when she was having trouble sleeping. No cartoon clocks to laugh at. Nobody to cuddle against her and rub her hair in between their fingers.

She deserved to laugh and smile as she did earlier. V thought as he watched the Beast give Belle the mirror and ask her to remember him. He found himself delighting in little ways to make her laugh. Such as that little swordfight with the suit of armor and _The Count of Monte Cristo_. And he found himself smiling to himself when she sang that funny song while cleaning something. It was a great way to pass time as he slowly unraveled his grand plan. Then the Fifth…

To his surprise, an ache was beginning to fill his heart as he watched Cogsworth. "But why?" Cogsworth asked the Beast, dumbfounded that his master had just sacrificed the one chance he had to become human.

"Because...I love her."

Those words…he never thought much of them before. But now why do they ache? Is it because pretty soon, by the fifth, he'd do the same himself? Let her go?

She'd be fine with that. He knew she was a little afraid of him. But what about him? She'd be free to live her own life. Find her own Prince to settle down with and start her own family. Live happily ever after in freedom.

"If you truly love somebody, set them free." V found himself saying sadly. "If they return, then it was truly meant to be."

"Hmm? What's that?" Evey asked.

"Oh, forgive me. I was just remembering an old adage." V said. For some reason, he found himself identifying with the roaring Beast.

He knew how the movie would end. The Beast would be freed from his spell and find true happiness and love with Belle.

But he didn't know how his story would end with Evey.

Would she be at his side?

Or would she have left him?

* * *

The battle scene was as intense as it was when Evey was younger. She found herself biting her nails as the hunter and the Beast wrestled on the roof of the castle. True, there was some funny moments such as the man being dragged into that wardrobe and coming out dressed as a woman or Lumiere rescuing the feather duster from having all of her feathers pulled out of her skirt.

But she found herself melting in delight as the Beast crawled back up the roof and felt Belle's hair. How he said "You came back…"

Then it was all shattered when Gaston stabbed the Beast and fell off the roof. Of course, she had an inkling of what would happen. It _was_ a Disney film after all. But it was so sad seeing Belle cradle the dying Beast in her arms and hearing him tell her "At least I got to see you one last time."

Evey found tears slipping down her face as Belle begged the Beast to not leave her. "I love you." She whispered.

Then the transformation began. Evey's face widened and her jaw dropped as the Beast's paws turned into hands and feet, his horned and furred face into that of a human's. It was beautiful. Perfect. She couldn't help but smile as the Prince convinced Belle that he was the same and they kissed.

It was so beautiful…she felt as she felt her eyes blink into sleep. Just as wonderful as she remembered.

* * *

V chuckled as the now human Lumiere and Cogsworth were fighting over who was right about Belle breaking the spell. He felt Evey's head rest against his shoulder. Like before, her luxurious brown curls pooled down. V felt tempted to feel her hair through his fingers, just to have the sensation again…

She was asleep. He realized as the stained glass window of Belle and the Prince came into view. It was very late. She did say that she was trying to watch it to get to sleep. A smile hiding beneath his mask, he picked up Evey and carried her off to bed.

The words Mrs. Potts said came to mind. "Off to bed with you now, Evey. Past your bedtime." He said in a low voice, tucking the sheets around her. "Night, Evey." V said, slipping out the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe I got this done in the span of a couple of hours. I know I only did some parts of the movie but it's late and I want to get to bed.

I might expand this out…what are some other Disney movies V and Evey could watch together? Leave your suggestions in the reviews.


End file.
